Dimension
by amaryl8
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Will Re-publish at 2011
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Title : Dimension.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, OOC ….

Rated : T.

Genre : Romance Slight Tragedy.

Pairing : SasuSaku.

Halooo...

Ketemu lagi dengan Mya-chan di fict keduaku ini...

Fict ini terinspirasi dari pikiranku sendiri lho...hehe...

Tiba-tiba aja muncul pas aku lagi bingung buat bikin lanjutan fict pertamaku..

Oh ya buat fict pertamaku 'My Emerald' tenang aja pasti aku urusin kok bentar lagi bakalan aku update...

o-o-o-o-o

HAPPY READING^_^

o-o-o-o-o

Di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, angin musim dingin berhembus kencang, menerobos celah-celah jendela kaca yang seakan tidak pernah rapuh dimakan usia. Burung hantu pun menyanyikan nyanyian malamnya, bersenandung membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya bergidik ketakutan. Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang melenggang memasuki rumah besar itu, orang itu membuka pintu pagar tinggi yang terdapat lambang kipas di kedua sisinya. Kini ia memacu langkahnya lebih cepat untuk memasuki rumah itu. Didapatinya rumah itu kosong, tidak seperti biasanya, hanya terdengar suara jeritan dari arah kuil di belakang rumah itu. Sang pemilik langkah tadi yang mendengar suara jeritan itu langsung berlari cepat ke arah belakang rumahnya, ia pun memasuki sebuah kuil kecil, mata onyx sang pemilik langkah itu membelalak, dilihatnya kini kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya tengah diseret ke dalam sebuah lubang yang bercahaya oleh beberapa orang yang berpakaian seperti tentara jaman dahulu. Sang pemilik langkah tadi hanya terdiam membisu di depan pintu kuil, sampai bayangan keluarganya dan beberapa orang tentara itu benar-benar menghilang ke dalam lubang yang bercahaya itu. Kini sebuah bayangan baru muncul, sesosok gadis berambut merah muda berpakaian kimono dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah, sang pemilik langkah mundur ke belakang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya suara berat sang pemilik langkah pada sang gadis.

Gadis itu tidak menggubris pertanyaan sang pemilik langkah itu ia malah semakin mendekat ke arah pemilik langkah yang terus menerus mundur ke belakang. Sang pemilik langkah tidak mampu berkutik lagi, kini ia tengah bersandar pada tembok kuil. Si gadis pun menyeringai.

"Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya sang gadis sambil tersenyum amat manis.

"Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya sang pemilik langkah balik pada sang gadis.

"Itu, nanti saja kujawab sekarang kau harus ikut denganku!" perintah sang gadis pada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kemudian sang gadis pun mencengkram lengannya dan menariknya.

"Hn! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan keluargamu kan?" tanya sang gadis sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk di benaknya kini berkecamuk berbagai macam perasaan.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi lubang dimensi itu akan tertutup!" ujar sang gadis sambil kembali menarik Sasuke cepat.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berlari ke arah lubang yang cahayanya semakin meredup. Sang gadis mempercepat langkahnya lalu melompat ke dalam lubang itu tepat pada waktunya sebelum lubang dimensi itu benar-benar lenyap.

Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya kini ia melihat ruangan kuil yang sama dengan ruangan kuil yang berada di rumahnya. Ia juga melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah muda yang tengah terbujur kaku di sebuah tugu. Sang gadis pun membuka mata emeraldnya bersamaan dengan membukanya mata onyx Sasuke, mata emeraldnya tercengang ia langsung berlari mendekati sosok wanita paruh baya itu.

"IBU!" teriak gadis itu sambil memeluk sosok wanita paruh baya itu.

Sasuke hanya diam membisu di tempatnya, tidak lama ia mendekati sosok sang gadis yang tengah menangis di depan jasad seorang wanita yang tengah dipeluk oleh gadis itu.

"I-Ibu—kenapa-kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini bu?" ujar gadis itu lirih sambil terus menangis.

"A-apa salah kita bu? Kenapa takdir selalu menyiksa kita?" ucap gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke pun duduk di samping gadis itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada sang gadis. Ia menyentuh pelan bahu gadis itu, seolah ingin memberikan ketenangan untuknya. Sang gadis tetap menangis di depan jasad ibunya. Tidak lama ia spontan memeluk Sasuke yang berada disampingnya, Sasuke kaget bukan main, ia perlahan melingkarkan tangan besarnya ke punggung gadis itu mengelusnya pelan, sang gadis pun menangis dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan kepalanya pening, pandangannya pun mengabur, tidak lama semuanya menjadi gelap.

Burung-burung kecil bernyanyi, mentari pagi menyinari bumi. Sasuke pun membuka mata onyxnya yang sedari tadi tertutup, ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya, ternyata ia tertidur di ruangan yang bertembok bambu.

"Hn? Ternyata bukan mimpi, " gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja bukan, " ujar seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda, berpakaian kimono sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil membawakan secangkir teh hangat. Terlihat jelas bekas air mata di kedua pipi putihnya, mata emeraldnya pun terlihat kelam.

"Hn, Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dimana aku?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum dipaksakan, ia kini duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke yang hanya beralaskan jerami.

"Ini, lebih baik kau minum ini dulu, nanti akan kuceritakan padamu sebari kau meminum teh ini," ujar gadis itu.

Sasuke pun meminum teh yang diberikan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, kau sekarang tengah berada di zaman yang berbeda dengan zaman dimana kau hidup selama ini, tepatnya sekarang kau berada di Kerajaan Konoha," jelas gadis itu.

Sasuke masih terdiam sambil menyeruput tehnya. Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Keluargamu telah diculik oleh anak buah Orochimaru. Ia adalah seorang kaisar kejam yang menguasai daratan ini, kini ia telah berhasil menguasai Kerajaan Konoha. Ia berniat untuk membangunkan penguasa kegelapan supaya ia bisa menguasai seluruh dunia, " ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hn? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kau kesini melalui lubang dimensi, aku pun pergi ke masamu melalui lubang dimensi secara diam-diam ketika para anak buah Orochimaru lengah."

" Ibuku dipaksa oleh Orochimaru untuk membuka gerbang dimensi, untuk melakukannya diperlukan ritual pengorbanan jiwa yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh keluarga istana, dan—dan Ibuku telah mengorbankan jiwanya hanya untuk membuka gerbang dimensi itu," ucap Sakura lirih.

Sasuke merasa bersalah telah membuat Sakura mengingat ibunya. Ia perlahan mengelus punggung gadis itu untuk memberikannya ketenangan. Sakura pun tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke menandakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri akhirnya Sasuke pun angkat bicara.

"Kenapa ia menculik keluargaku?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Karena Pangeran Langit. Ia adalah seorang pangeran dari Kerajaan Langit. Ia mencoba untuk menghentikan kekejaman Orochimaru yang selalu menindas rakyat, ia hampir berhasil membunuh Orochimaru dengan pedang kusanaginya, saat itu Orochimaru sudah dalam keadaan terdesak karena Pangeran Langit berhasil melayangkan pedang kusanaginya ke arah leher Orochimaru, Orochimaru sangat takut pada pedang itu karena Orochimaru hanya akan mati jika seseorang menusukkan pedang kusanagi tepat di jantungnya."

"Tetapi Orochimaru yang licik memiliki berjuta siasat, sebelumnya Orochimaru telah menyandera kekasih Pangeran Langit, yaitu Putri Sakura dan ia mengancam kalau ia tidak akan memberitahukan keberadaanku," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Jadi kau itu-" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, aku adalah kekasih Pangeran Langit. Pangeran Langit yang sangat mencintaiku menuruti ancaman Orochimaru, Orochimaru lalu memberikan persyaratan jika Pangeran Langit membebaskannya ia akan memberitahu dimana keberadaanku. Pangeran Langit pun menyetujui persyaratan Orochimaru. Lalu Orochimaru memberitahukan keberadaanku di Gunung Konoha. Sesampainya disana, Pangeran Langit melihatku yang tengah digantung di sebuah sangkar yang tergantung di atas jurang kematian. Jurang itu dikatakan jurang kematian karena tidak pernah ada orang yang selamat jika terjatuh ke jurang itu. Pangeran Langit seketika panik melihatku, ia langsung menuju ke arahku, ia membuka sangkar itu. Aku pun langsung memeluknya sambil menangis dalam dekapannya."

"Lalu Pangeran Langit membawaku pergi dari sangkar itu. Sesampainya di tepi jurang, Orochimaru menghadang kami. Aku, Pangeran Langit dan Orochimaru bertarung hebat, ketika aku lengah, tiba-tiba Orochimaru mengarahkan pedangnya padaku. Membuatku oleng dan hampir terjatuh ke jurang. Pangeran Langit langsung menangkap tanganku berusaha menarikku agar aku tidak terjatuh ke dalam jurang itu. Orochimaru tertawa puas melihat kami berdua, ia lalu mendorong Pangeran Langit yang tengah menarikku keluar jurang. Aku langsung berpegangan dengan sebelah tanganku pada ranting pohon yang menggantung di tepi jurang, sedangkan tanganku yang satu lagi memegang erat tangan Pangeran Langit supaya ia tidak terjatuh. Orochimaru mengira kami berdua sudah mati sehingga ia meninggalkan kami berdua. Ranting pohon itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan kami berdua. Pangeran Langit yang mengetahui itu langsung melepas paksa peganganku lalu ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku. Ia jatuh ke jurang kematian," ujar Sakura panjang lebar, dengan mata emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hn. Lalu apa hubunganku dengan itu semua?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ada sebuah ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa akan datang seseorang dari masa depan yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari Pangeran Langit yang telah tiada. Dan orang itu akan membunuh Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru menyuruh anak buahnya untuk pergi ke masa depan melalui lubang dimensi untuk mencari reinkarnasi pangeran langit dan membunuhnya, tetapi sepertinya mereka tak menemukan keberadaannya sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menculik keluarganya," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hn? Dengan kata lain berarti aku-," ujar Sasuke tak terselesaikan karena Sakura memotong perkataannya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Pangeran Langit, namamu, wajahmu, sifatmu, semuanya sama. Kau adalah orang yang dicari oleh Orochimaru. Kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi reinkarnasi dari Pangeran Langit yang diramalkan akan membunuh Orochimaru. Kau orangnya Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

Mata onyx sasuke pun membelalak setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan.

To Be Continued...

o-o-o-o

wahh gimana menurut para readers?

Aku bakalan update fict ini paling lambat seminggu setelah ini...

Makasih udah baca fict aku nie...

Ditunggu ya reviewnya..

Sampai jumpa chap berikutnya..

JAA...^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Title : Dimension.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, GJ….**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance Slight Tragedy*tenang aja bakalan happy ending kok*.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku.**

* * *

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Pangeran Langit, namamu, wajahmu, sifatmu, semuanya sama. Kau adalah orang yang dicari oleh Orochimaru. Kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi reinkarnasi dari Pangeran Langit yang diramalkan akan membunuh Orochimaru. Kau orangnya Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

Mata onyx Sasuke pun membelalak setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aku?" tanya Sasuke menatap balik Sakura yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ya kau," ujar Sakura mantap sambil menyelami mata onyx hitam Sasuke.

'Mata onyx yang tampak dingin tetapi memancarkan kehangatan itu mengingatkanku akan 'dia', ' batin Sakura.

Sakura pun langsung memalingkan mukanya dari Sasuke, takut hatinya semakin sakit karena menatap terlalu lama mata onyx Sasuke yang amat sangat mirip dengan mata Pangeran Langit. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura langsung membuka suaranya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, tidak hanya matamu mengingatkanku akan Pangeran Langit," ucap Sakura sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Hn? Apa aku begitu mirip dengannya?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya.

"Dari segi fisik maupun sikap, kalian berdua tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali, wajar saja karena kau itu kan reinkarnasinya!" ujar Sakura lagi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap mata emerald Sakura.

'Mata emerald itu, seolah memberikan ketenangan' batin Sasuke.

Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke tengah menatapnya menundukkan wajahnya, seolah tak membiarkan mata onyx pria itu terus beradu pandang dengan mata emeraldnya. Sasuke pun langsung memindahkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit ruangan yang terbentuk dari anyaman batang bambu.

"Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Seperti kata ramalan kau harus mengakhiri hidup Kaisar Orochimaru sebelum ia benar-benar membangkitkan penguasa kegelapan," ucap Sakura.

"Hn? Bagaimana aku melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah rumah bambu yang kini Sasuke dan Sakura tempati. Langkah itu diselingi oleh langkah kaki kuda yang amat menyeramkan dan langkah lainnya milik sekitar 40 orang.

Sakura yang menyadarinya, menuju ke arah jendela, ia mengintip dari balik jendela bambu tanpa tirai itu. Tapi ia tak dapat melihat apapun.

"Sasuke kau dengar itu?" tanya Sakura waspada.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih menatap ke luar jendela tiba-tiba terkejut, ia memincingkan mata emeraldnya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sasuke lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke jendela bambu tempat Sakura mengintai. Ia lalu berdiri di samping Sakura, kemudian menatap ke luar jendela. Ia melihat kerumunan berpuluh-puluh orang berpakaian ala prajurit kerajaan dan dua ekor kuda berwarna hitam pekat.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita harus pergi," ujar Sakura sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan matanya yang menyatakan kalau ia setuju walaupun terselip rasa kebingungan di matanya.

Kemudian Sasuke menatap mata emerald bening Sakura seolah menyatakan 'mau kemana kita?'. Sakura yang mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke masih terdiam sambil berpikir. Kemudian Sakura melihat ke arah hutan lebat yang berada tepat di belakang rumah bambu itu, ia pun menyeringai. Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura yang tengah menyeringai sambil menatap ke arah hutan pun mengangguk. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Kerumunan orang berpakaian prajurit itu pun akhirnya tiba di depan rumah bambu yang tadi Sakura dan Sasuke tempati.

"Cari dia!" perintah salah seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah menunggang kuda.

"Baik, Sasori-sama," ujar para prajurit serempak.

Para prajurit pun memasuki rumah bambu kecil itu. Mengobrak-abrik rumah itu. Mereka memeriksa seluruh ruangan dan seluruh area di sekitar rumah bambu itu. Beberapa menit kemudian pencarian itu pun berhenti.

Dengan tampang ketakutan, salah seorang dari prajurit itu menghampiri Sasori yang tengah menunggang kudanya.

"Tidak ada siapapun didalam Sasori-sama," ujar prajurit itu takut.

Sasori menatap tajam prajurit itu tanpa belas kasihan. Lalu ia mengambil pedangnya.

'Sret'

Terdengar suara sayatan benda tajam. Sasori telah membunuh prajurit tadi untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan menyayat urat nadi leher prajurit itu menggunakan pedang yang tadi dikeluarkannya.

'Bruk'

Tubuh prajurit tak bernyawa itu ambruk ke tanah, terlihat darah segar berwarna merah terus mengalir dari lehernya.

"Sepertinya pedang ini cukup tajam juga," ujar Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Sial, kemana dia pergi un?" ujar salah seorang pria berambut blonde yang tengah mengendarai kuda.

"Tenanglah, Deidara lihat itu," ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah hutan lebat yang berada di belakang rumah bambu kecil itu.

Kedua orang itupun menyeringai seram.

Matahari pun mulai masuk ke peraduannya, meninggalkan bumi dalam rona kekuningan. Kini kedua insan itu, Sakura dan Sasuke tengah memasuki hutan yang lebat. Mereka berlari terus tanpa henti selama beberapa jam. Sakura yang mulai kelelahan mendudukkan dirinya sejenak di batang pohon besar. Sasuke pun mengikuti langkah Sakura, ia duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura menyingkapkan sedikit kimono panjangnya, lalu ia mengusap betis putihnya dengan tangannya yang mengeluarkan sesosok cahaya kehijauan, seketika goresan dan luka akibat terjatuh, ataupun tergores ranting tajam saat ia berlari menghilang. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya memberi tatapan heran.

"Ini salah satu kemampuan khususku, aku mampu mengobati berbagai macam luka maupun penyakit," ujar Sakura sambil mengusap tangannya yang terlihat beberapa goresan.

Sakura pun balik menatap Sasuke. Ia lalu menyingkapkan lengan baju Sasuke yang sobek karena berulangkali tergores ranting tajam, ia menyingkapkannya sampai sebatas bahu. Lalu ia menggenggam erat telapak tangan besar Sasuke dan mengusapkan tangannya perlahan ke arah lengan atas Sasuke dengan tangannya yang mengeluarkan sinar kehijauan. Seketika goresan halus di tangan Sasuke pun menghilang.

"Hn, terimakasih," ujar Sasuke datar setelah Sakura selesai mengobati luka-luka kecil itu.

Tak lama matahari benar-benar meninggalkan bumi, kini bumi benar-benar gelap, hanya terdapat sedikit cahaya dari bulan dan bintang.

"Siapa orang-orang tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandangi bintang-bintang.

"Mereka adalah prajurit suruhan Orochimaru yang diperintahkan untuk menangkapku, sedangkan sepertinya kedua penunggang kuda itu adalah para panglima Akatsuki," ujar Sakura yang tengah kesulitan membuat api unggun di tengah dinginnya malam.

"Akatsuki?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Akatsuki adalah organisasi perang yang dimiliki oleh Orochimaru, keseluruhan anggota Akatsuki adalah orang-orang pilihan yang memiliki berbagai macam kemampuan khusus yang hebat," ujar Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok dua buah ranting kering untuk menciptakan api.

"Maksudmu, seperti kau yang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk menyembuhkan dengan sinar hijau itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya begitulah, tapi kemampuan khusus mereka berbeda denganku," ujar Sakura yang masih sibuk berusaha membuat api.

"Apa Pangeran Langit juga memiliki kemampuan khusus?" tanya Sasuke sambil berbalik menatap Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia memandang bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar indah.

"Salah satu kemampuan khusus Pangeran Langit adalah ia bisa menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, kau cobalah Sasuke!" ujar Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dan menunjuk ke arah tumpukan kayu yang dibuatnya untuk membuat api unggun.

"Hn? aku tidak bisa," ujar Sasuke kaget.

"Tentu saja kau bisa! Kau kan-," ucap Sakura tak terselesaikan.

"Reinkarnasi Pangeran Langit," ujar Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Tepat sekali, cobalah!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana aku melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Biasanya Pangeran Langit selalu mengucapkan 'Katon' saat ia akan menyemburkan api," ucap Sakura lagi.

Sasuke yang awalnya tak ingin mencobanya, setelah melihat mata emerald Sakura yang berbinar dengan penuh harapan akhirnya luluh dan mencobanya. Sasuke mendekat ke arah tumpukan kayu.

"Katon!" ucapnya.

Tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa' sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan berbalik lalu duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sepertinya segel jiwamu belum terbuka Sasuke, sehingga kau tidak bisa melakukannya," ujar Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Jika kau berhasil membuka segel jiwamu, maka kau akan ingat dengan masa lalumu sekaligus mendapatkan semua kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki Pangeran Langit," jawab Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat-cepat menemui Kakashi, hanya dia yang bisa membuka segel jiwamu, hanya dia juga yang tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru," ujar Sakura lagi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ia adalah panglima perang Kerajaan Langit," ucap Sakura.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pria berambut merah dari arah semak-semak, diikuti dengan sesosok pria berambut blonde. Di belakang mereka mengikuti para prajurit kerajaan.

"Ternyata kau disini Putri cantik," ujar sang pria berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Sasori.

Sakura dan Sasuke kaget dibuatnya. Sontak mereka pun mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sebelum akhirnya punggung mereka menyentuh sebuah tebing tinggi.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Sasori! Kau takut kalah melawanku lagi? Sehingga kau membawa banyak anak buah seperti ini? Tak berguna!" ujar Sakura tenang walaupun di hatinya ia sedikit takut.

Sakura pun menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, seolah untuk menambah ketenangan batinnya.

"Serang mereka!" perintah Sasori pada kepada para prajurit.

'Cring'

Terdengar suara gesekan besi dari arah para prajurit yang mengeluarkan pedang, merekapun menyerang Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Shannaro!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura pun melakukan jurus andalannya, hanya dengan sekali pukul berpuluh-puluh prajurit itu dibuatnya terbang ke angkasa.

Sasuke yang merupakan atlit karate tentu bisa menghadapi para prajurit itu dengan mudah.

"Jadi begitu saja kemampuan anak buahmu? Kalian semua payah!" ucap Sakura lantang.

"Un, gadis kecil apa katamu? Baiklah lawan aku un!" ujar Deidara.

Deidara pun membuka telapak tangannya, terlihat lubang seperti mulut di telapak tangannya.

Perlahan keluar sebuah pisau yang terbentuk dari tanah liat dan langsung menuju ke arah Sasuke. Sakura pun langsung mendorong Sasuke ke samping, sehingga ia terlempar cukup jauh. Posisi Sasuke sekarang digantikan oleh Sakura. Pisau itu semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi.

"Katsu!" teriak Deidara.

Seketika pisau itu meledak di depan mata Sakura.

"Arggh!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura meringis kesakitan. Terlihat luka yang cukup parah di bahu sebelah kanannya. Sambil menahan sakit, Sakura memegang bahu kanannya dan mengalirkan sinar hijau ke arah lukanya.

'Sial, lukanya lumayan parah, mana tenagaku hampir habis, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka ini secara total, bagaimana ini?' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sakura kelelahan karena sedari tadi ia terus-terusan mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk mengobati dirinya dan Sasuke, selain itu ia juga banyak menggunakan tenaganya untuk bertarung.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku jika kau ingin melukainya!" ujar Sakura lantang sambil mengobati lukanya.

Sasori tertawa mengejek.

"Hahaha kau memang laki-laki lemah! Kau harusnya melindungi wanita, bukan dilindungi oleh wanita," ujar Sasori.

'Benar, harusnya aku yang melindungi Sakura, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan' batin Sasuke sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke lalu berlari ke arah Sasori dan mengeluarkan jurus karate andalannya. Ia terus menerus menendang perut Sasori sesekali ia meninju wajah Sasori.

'Dug-dug-dug'

Terus menerus terdengar suara tendangan dan pukulan keras Sasuke.

Sasori hanya terdiam tidak membalas serangan Sasuke, ia hanya menyeringai.

'DUG'

Terdengar suara tendangan terakhir dari Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sasori terlempar cukup jauh. Sasuke pun berhenti karena ia kelelahan.

"Hhhh,hhhh,hh" gumam Sasuke yang tengah menghela nafasnya cepat sambil memegangi kedua lututnya.

Sasori kembali berdiri perlahan-lahan. Sasuke menatap penuh kemenangan ke arah Sasori. Sasori melihat adegan itu dan tertawa.

"Hahaha, sudah selesai bermainnya? Jadi dia reinkarnasi Pangeran Langitmu itu Sakura? Kita lihat seberapa hebat kemampuannya jika berhadapan dengan bonekaku!" ujar Sasori sambil mengarahkan boneka manusianya yang telah memegang sebuah pedang beracun ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tengah kelelahan kaget, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sasori pun menyeringai, sebari mengendalikan boneka itu.

Pedang itu mengarah tepat ke jantung Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menutup matanya.

'Kenapa tak kunjung sampai,' batinnya.

Ia malah merasakan kehangatan, kehangatan melalui sebuah pelukan. Perlahan Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah Sakura yang memancarkan kesakitan, Sakura tengah mendekapnya erat. Sakura lalu tersenyum, tak lama bibir mungilnya memuntahkan darah segar.

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar kini ia melihat sebuah pedang yang tengah menancap di punggung kanan Sakura.

"Ma-maaf Sa-Sasuke kurasa a-aku ti-ti-tidak kuat la-lagi," ujar Sakura terbata sambil menahan sakit.

"Sa-Sakura," ujar Sasuke lirih.

o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued...**

o-o-o-o-o

Huwahhh bagaimana menurut readers sekalian?

Ada kritikan atau saran?

Review ywa!

o-o-o-o-o

mu bales2 review dulu..

To: pick-a-doo

Kyaaa..

Seneng banget fict aku di review ama senpai...

Senpai itu salah satu idola aku lho...

Hehe...

Makasih banget senpai dah mau review...

Review lagi ywa...

To: Hikari Shinju

Emang ini fict tragedy, tapi dipastikan akhirnya bakalan happy ending kok...

Tenang aja mya-chan jg gk suka sad ending..

Makasih udah review hikari-chan..

Review lagi ya..

To: 4ntk4-ch4n

Waah kita ketemu lagi nih anka-chan*peluk*...

hehehe maksih bgt udah mau review dua fict aku*peluk lagi*

Review lgi yww...

To: kazuma big tomat

Haihaihai ketemu lagi ama kazuma-chan*peluk juga*

Sudah aku update bagaimana menurutmu?

Makasih dah review..

Review lg ywwwaaa...

To: Thia2rh

Hohoi makasih dah review...

Sudah aku update ?*plak*

Hehe..

Makasih dah mau review..

Review lgi ywaahh,..

To: Fidy Discrimination

Holaaa senpai...

Seperti biasa saran senpai selalu aku tunggu...

Hehehe...*ketawa gaje*

Aku kemaren emang setengah sadar bikin fict ini jadi mungkin kata-katanya banyak yg ngebingungin ywa...

Saran senpai sudah ku ikuti..

Bagaimana senpai?

Makasih ya senpai udah mau review nd ngasih saran k aku...

Review lg ywaa...

To: naoriN

Peluk hangat untuk naorin-chan..

Hehe makasih jempolnya...

Makasih jg dah review..

Review lg ywa..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**selesai juga membalas para reviewers...**

**makasih dah mau baca or baca nd review fict aku...**

**tunggu kelanjutan berikutnya y..**

**JAAA..^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Title :**** Dimension.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, GJ****….**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance Slight Tragedy****.**

**P****airing :**** SasuSaku****.**

**O-o**

Holaaaa..

Aku kembali lagi…

Lama y nunggu updatenya..*siapa juga yg nungguin*

Hehe bg yg nungguin gomennansai ywa coz.a dr kemaren aku sibuk ngerjain tugas skul mulu…

Tapi, sebagai gantinya chapter ini aku panjangin kok..

Semoga chapter kali ini gk mengecewakan y..

Happy Reading all!^_^

**0-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Mata onyx Sasuke melebar kini ia melihat sebuah pedang yang tengah menancap di punggung kanan Sakura._

"_Ma-maaf Sa-Sasuke kurasa a-aku ti-ti-tidak kuat la-lagi," ujar Sakura terbata sambil menahan sakit._

"_Sa-Sakura," ujar Sasuke lirih._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura pun terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke, dengan darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari arah tubuh sebelah kanannya. Sasuke menatap kejatuhan Sakura dengan nanar. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang, ingin sekali rasanya ia menggantikan posisi Sakura sekarang. Ia memeluk erat Sakura. Terlihat jelas raut kesedihan di wajahnya, meskipun tak setetespun air mata keluar dari mata onyx hitamnya.

'Maafkan aku Sakura, seandainya saja aku bisa lebih kuat dari ini,' batin Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke pun menggendong tubuh Sakura yang penuh darah, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, memisahkan jarak mereka dengan para panglima akatsuki itu sejauh 10 meter, la membungkuk lalu membaringkan tubuh Sakura yang berlumuran darah di tanah yang dingin dengan amat hati-hati, perlahan ia menekan lembut salah satu titik pada leher sakura menggunakan dua jarinya, memeriksa denyut nadi pada leher gadis itu.

'Masih ada, tetapi sangat lemah,' batin Sasuke sambil melepaskan tekanan jarinya di leher putih Sakura.

"Hahaha, gadis itu kuat juga un! Apa dia belum mati?" tanya Deidara sambil tertawa puas.

Sementara Sasori masih terpaku melihat kejadian itu, hatinya mencelos, ia tak menyangka pedang beracunnya akan menusuk tubuh gadis yang amat sangat dikaguminya itu.

"Mana kekuatan Pangeran Langit yang amat sangat dashyat dan ditakuti itu? Atau kau bukan reinkarnasi Pangeran Langit hmm?" ucap Deidara sambil menyeringai.

"Bodoh, kau tidak bisa melindungi seorang wanita, bagaimana kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri?" ujar Sasori lirih.

"Kau tak pantas untuk Sakura! Laki-laki lemah!" ucap Sasori tegas.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan amat keras, ia berdiri kemudian berbalik menghadap kedua musuhnya itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku bukan laki-laki lemah, hanya aku yang pantas untuk melindungi Sakura!" ucap Sasuke lantang sambil masih menutup matanya.

"Oh, ya? Baiklah kami akan sangat merasa tersanjung, jika kau memilih kami sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawamu Pangeran Langit!" ucap Sasori mengejek.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, bersiaplah menemui ajal kalian berdua!" ujar Sasuke sambil masih mempertahankan posisinya tadi.

"Hahahaha, lucu sekali un, bahkan kau tidak berani menatap kami," ujar Deidara sambil tertawa.

Sasuke pun membuka matanya tapi bukan sepasang mata onyx hitam yang terlihat melainkan sepasang mata berwarna merah dengan tiga buah titik kecil seperti kipas yang berputar di sekeliling pupilnya yang hitam.

"Wah sudah lama aku tidak melihat sharingan, rupanya segel jiwamu telah terbuka? Ini akan semakin seru!" ujar Sasori padahal dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit takut.

"Benar un, ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sengit," ucap Deidara getir, kini ia tidak bisa lagi tersenyum.

Sasuke semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kini terlihat aliran listrik di sekitar tangan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke langit, dan terlihat sepasang petir berwarna biru yang sangat dashyat menyambar ke langit, kilatannya sangat terlihat jelas di langit, petir itu berasal dari kedua tangan Sasuke.

"AAAARRGGGHHH!" teriak Sasuke kesakitan.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Di sebuah rumah besar yang sepantasnya disebut istana di atas bukit, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru saphire tengah memandangi langit di atas balkon tingkat dua. Mata saphirenya membelalak, ia terkejut melihat kilatan petir yang sangat dashyat yang berasal dari arah hutan di bawah bukit.

"Chidori? Apakah ini pertanda reinkarnasi Pangeran Langit telah bangkit, " gumamnya.

Ia kemudian berlari menuju lantai bawah, kemudian mendorong paksa sebuah pintu kamar. Disana terlihat seorang pria berambut perak dengan sebuah masker menutupi wajahnya, hanya sebelah matanya yang berwarna onyx hitam yang terlihat. Kini pria itu tengah menatap ke arah luar melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Kakashi, kau lihat kilat tadi?" tanyanya pada pria itu.

"Jadi tadi bukan halusinasiku?" tanya pria itu.

"Haduuhh, ini bukan saatnya bergurau sebaiknya kita segera ke hutan!" ajak sang pria berambut pirang.

Pria bermata saphire itu berlari cepat keluar lalu meninggalkan pria bermata onyx yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hei! Tunggu Naruto!" panggil pria bermasker itu sambil mengejar pria yang bernama Naruto.

Pria berambut perak itu akhirnya bisa menyamakan langkahnya dengan pria berambut pirang, kini mereka berdua tengah berlari menuruni bukit.

"Sepertinya perang akan segera dimulai," ujar sang pria bermasker.

"Ya," gumam sang pria bermata saphire.

'Putri Sakura tunggu aku!' batin pria bermata saphire itu dalam hati kecilnya.

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan kedua lengannya dan terlihat aliran listrik yang lebih kecil mengelilingi kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah kita mulai," ucap Sasori sambil mempersiapkan bonekanya.

"Deidara-sama, sepertinya kali ini kita harus menyerangnya bersamaan!" ucapnya lagi.

"Un," gumam Deidara.

Sasori kembali mengeluarkan beberapa buah boneka manusianya, kini ia kembali menyiapkan pedang beracun di tangan boneka itu. Sementara Deidara tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya dan kembali terlihat lubang seperti mulut pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Deidara pun beraksi, ia mengeluarkan sepasang burung yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Burung-burung itu terbang gemulai ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri dan mengarahkan sebuah kilat ke arah kedua burung yang tengah terbang beriringan di bawah langit malam itu.

'DUAARRR' terjadi ledakan besar di udara akibat kedua serangan Sasuke dan Deidara yang bertemu.

Sasori pun mengarahkan boneka manusianya cepat ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai dan ia menerjang ke arah boneka itu dengan kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi aliran listrik, secepat kilat seluruh boneka milik Sasori pun hancur berkeping-keping kemudian ia berlari dan langsung menyerang Sasori. Sasori tak berdiam diri ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari pukulan Sasuke yang bertubi-tubi ke arahnya.

"Arrghh!" teriak Sasori kesakitan, ia terlempar ke belakang sejauh 10 meter, dan terlihat berkas-berkas petir di dada kirinya, rupanya salah satu pukulan Sasuke berhasil mengenai bagian vital milik Sasori. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihatnya, kemudian ia menghentikan serangannya.

"Hebat juga kau, kita lihat apa kau mampu menghadapi ini, " ucap Deidara sambil berusaha setenang mungkin.

Deidara kembali menyerang kini ia mengarahkan seekor naga, tapi bukan ke arah Sasuke melainkan ke arah tebing di belakang tubuh Sakura. Sasuke pun langsung berlari cepat ke arah Sakura. Bersamaan dengan datangnya naga itu Sasuke pun sampai di tempat Sakura.

"Katsu," teriak Deidara.

'DUAAARRRRRR' terdengar suara ledakan yang lebih dashyat dari ledakan tadi.

Seketika naga itu meledak, dan menghancurkan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya, bahkan tebing tinggi di belakang Sasuke pun hancur berkeping-keping. Terlihat asap berwarna kehitaman yang mengaburkan pandangan di sekitarnya. Deidara menyeringai puas.

"Hahaha, ternyata meskipun segelmu telah terbuka kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku un," ucap Deidara sambil tertawa puas.

Tiba-tiba datang dua sosok laki-laki di tengah gelapnya malam, seorang berambut pirang bermata biru saphire dan seorang lagi bermata onyx berambut perak.

"Oh, rupanya Panglima Kakashi dan Panglima Naruto? Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan para anggota kerajaan secara bersamaan un," ujar Deidara ringan.

Kedua orang tadi hanya diam sambil menatap death glare ke arah Deidara. Deidara yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Haha, kalian datang pada saat yang tepat un, lihatlah persembahan terhormat kami untuk kalian, kematian Putri Sakura dan Pangeran Langit," ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk ke arah tebing.

Sontak Naruto dan Kakashi membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat kepulan asap berwarna hitam di sekitar tebing yang telah hancur, dan beberapa titik api yang menyambar-nyambar pada pepohonan. Naruto pun berbalik menghadap Deidara sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ini, ayo lawan aku!" ucap Naruto lantang dengan posisi siap bertarung, sementara Kakashi masih memperhatikan kepulan asap pada tebing.

Deidara tidak mengindahkan perkataan Naruto, ia malah melihat ke arah tubuh Sasori yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Sasori dan menaruh tubuh Sasori di salah satu pundaknya.

"Wah, sepertinya Sasori terluka, kalau begitu lain kali saja kita bertarung un, sampai jumpa!" ujar Deidara.

Deidara pun melesat meninggalkan Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Heh, jangan kabur kau!" ujar Naruto emosi.

Naruto yang berniat mengejar Deidara mengurungkan niatnya setelah ia merasakan tangan Kakashi yang menyentuh bahunya. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap ke arah Kakashi.

"Tenanglah Naruto, lihat itu!" ucap Kakashi santai sambil menunjuk ke arah kepulan asap.

Asap itu mulai terlihat samar kini tubuh Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi di tempatnya yang tadi. Mereka melihat sesosok cahaya petir berwarna kebiruan yang membentuk seperti bola dan melindungi Sasuke yang tengah memeluk Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, bersamaan dengan hilangnya lapisan petir itu.ia kembali meletakkan tubuh Sakura di tanah yang dingin. Kemudian ia menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi dan Naruto. Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Kakashi yang tengah terdiam menatapnya.

"Jadi anda reinkarnasi Pangeran Langit itu?" tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kakashi, ia terus berjalan mendekati kedua panglima perang itu dan terlihat kembali kedua aliran listrik berwarna biru di kedua tangannya. Kakashi yang menyadarinya langsung mengambil posisi siap bertarung.

"Naruto, hati-hati sepertinya ia akan menyerang kita," ujar Kakashi memperingatkan Naruto.

"Menyerang kita? Tapi kita kan kawan!" ujar Naruto heran.

"Sepertinya ia belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu, sudah pokoknya kau berhati-hatilah!" ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto sambil mengatur tubuhnya ke posisi siap bertarung.

Sasuke pun semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua terlihat kedua aliran listrik di tangannya yang semakin membesar, lalu ia pun langsung berlari dan menerjang ke arah Naruto dan Kakashi. Naruto dan Kakashi pun menghindar dari serangan Sasuke dengan cara melompat ke atas. Sasuke tidak diam saja ia kini mengarah ke arah Naruto, dengan secepat kilat ia melayangkan pukulan yang disertai dengan petir ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang terlambat terlambat menyadarinya hanya bisa menutup matanya. Tepat beberapa cm dari wajah Naruto, aliran petir itu menghilang dan terdengar suara benda jatuh.

'Bruk'

Naruto perlahan membuka mata biru saphire-nya. Ia melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terkulai lemah di tanah. Rupanya Sasuke pingsan sebelum sempat melancarkan serangannya kepada Naruto.

"Kau beruntung, sepertinya ia kehabisan tenaga! Sebaiknya kita bawa mereka," ujar Kakashi sambil mengangkat tubuh Sasuke.

"Hm," gumam Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah tubuh Sakura dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Putri Sakura hanya pingsan," ucap Naruto lagi sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat kita bawa mereka," ujar Kakashi lagi.

"Oke," gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Terbenamnya sang surya, menciptakan semburat kemerahan di ufuk barat menandakan hari itu akan segera berakhir. Di sebuah kamar yang amat megah, Sasuke kini tengah membuka mata onyx hitamnya.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Anda sudah siuman?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja tiba di kamar Sasuke.

"Hn? Siapa kau? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Dan dimana aku? Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi pada Naruto.

"Tenanglah, satu persatu akan kujelaskan," ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Naruto, panglima perang Kerajaan Konoha, anda berada di rumahku sekarang, anda disini karena kemarin malam anda pingsan setelah bertarung melawan para panglima akatsuki," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu dimana Sakura sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tenanglah, tuan putri baik-baik saja, sekarang beliau tengah diobati oleh Bibi Tsunade, tabib Kerajaan Konoha," ujar Naruto lagi.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria berambut perak yang bermasker lalu pria itu mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tuan sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Hn, siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi panglima perang Kerajaan Langit," ucap Kakashi.

'Jadi orang ini yang bisa membuka segel jiwaku seperti yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura kemarin' batin Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin sehingga aku bisa pingsan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm, kemarin segel jiwa tuan sudah terbuka, namun tuan belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan tuan sehingga tuan kehabisan tenaga dan akhirnya pingsan," ucap Kakashi ringan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan heran.

"Dan tugas saya disini, saya akan melatih tuan hingga tuan mampu mengendalikan kekuatan itu," ujar Kakashi lagi.

Sasuke masih terdiam berusaha mengartikan perkataan Kakashi.

"Latihannya dimulai besok pagi tuan, Oh iya Putri Sakura sudah bisa ditengok sekarang, kalau begitu saya permisi, saya masih ada urusan," ucap Kakashi sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Tolong bawa aku ke tempat Sakura sekarang," ucap Sasuke mantap pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo ikuti saya!" ujar Naruto sambil berlalu pergi dari kamar Sasuke sambil diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua pun meyusuri koridor yang amat sangat panjang, Hening selama perjalanan mereka. Naruto sesekali melirik Sasuke di belakangnya terlihat jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya anda sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Putri Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak ia mengingat bagaimana tentramnya hatinya saat ia melihat senyum dan tawa Sakura, bagaimana ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Sakura menatapnya, bagaimana ia sangat ingin melindungi gadis itu. Padahal mereka berdua baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto menyadari arti dari senyuman kecil Sasuke yang terlihat tulus itu.

'Mungkinkah di kehidupan berikutnya Pangeran Langit tetap mencintai Putri Sakura?' batin Naruto.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Silahkan, ini ruangannya, saya permisi dulu" ucap Naruto.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan melihat sekeliling kamar Sakura, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang bermata madu yang tengah memeriksa Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Perkenalkan saya Tsunade tabib kerajaan," jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Dan siapa anda?" tanya Tsunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke ringan.

'Sepertinya orang ini adalah reinkarnasi Pangeran Langit yang diceritakan Naruto' batin Tsunade.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tuan Putri baik-baik saja, racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sudah saya keluarkan, lukanya juga sudah saya obati, mungkin besok ia akan siuman," ujar Tsunade sambil membereskan tas obat-obatannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," ujar Tsunade lagi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Tsunade pun keluar dari kamar Sakura, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut Sakura secara berulang-ulang, lalu mendaratkan kecupan kecil di jidat lebar Sakura.

"Sakura," ujar Sasuke lirih.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, dan ia mengigaukan sesuatu. Sasuke pun menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura dan mengelusnya perlahan seolah memberikan ketenangan pada Sakura..

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku," gumam Sakura yang tengah pingsan.

"Tenanglah Sakura aku ada disini," ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Pa-pangeran Langit," gumam Sakura lagi.

Hati Sasuke terasa sakit, meskipun ia adalah reinkarnasi Pangeran Langit, namun ia tetap menganggap bahwa Sakura mencintai Pangeran Langit bukan dirinya.

'Aku bukan Pangeran Langitmu Sakura, aku Sasuke, apa kau masih sangat mencintai pria itu?' batin Sasuke.

Perlahan Sakura kembali tenang dan wajahnya penuh kedamaian. Sasuke pun mengelus pelan pipi putih Sakura, lalu kembali menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

Malam pun semakin larut, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Sakura untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan putri Konoha itu. Tapi sesampainya disana ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di samping Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Mentari pagi pun menampakan wajahnya di selingi dengan suara tetes embun yang mewarnai kesunyian. Sinar-sinar cerahnya memasuki jendela kaca sebuah kamar mewah yang tengah ditempati oleh seorang gadis berambut pink. Perlahan gadis itu membuka mata emeraldnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi ia melihat seseorang berambut hitam kebiruan yang tengah menggenggam erat tangannya dan tertidur dalam posisi duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke," gumamnya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengusap pelan rambut hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke, membuat Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya dan menatap langsung mata emerald hijau yang tengah menatapnya penuh kasih.

"Eh, maaf Sasuke aku membangunkanmu ya?" tanya Sakura polos sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Bletak'

Sebuah jitakan kecil pun mendarat di dahi lebar Sakura.

"Aduh, kenapa kau menjitak dahiku?" rintih Sakura sambil mengusap-ngusap jidatnya.

"Kau ini seharusnya kalau mau berbuat sesuatu pikirkan terlebih dahulu!" ujar Sasuke enteng.

"Hehehe," Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Kemarin malam aku dan kau pingsan setelah bertarung dengan para panglima akatsuki itu, lalu Kakashi dan Naruto membawa kita kemari," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu siapa yang mengobati lukaku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bibi Tsunade," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Oh," gumam Sakura.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura pun memegang punggung sebelah kanannya, ia meringis sedikit.

"Tenanglah, hanya luka kecil," ujar Sakura enteng. Padahal ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian tubuh sebelah kanannya.

"Hn? Yasudah aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke enteng sambil berjalan keluar kamar Sakura.

"Hei? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku mau latihan dengan Kakashi," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Kau memang mirip dengannya Sasuke," ucap Sakura lagi.

Tiba-tiba masuklah seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru saphire.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu putri?" tanya pria itu sambil duduk di samping ranjang Sakura.

"Naruto? Sudah berulangkali kubilang jangan memanggilku seformal itu! Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, anggap saja kita ini bersaudara," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

'Kau memang selalu menganggapku saudaramu Sakura, apa kau tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku terhadapmu?' batin Naruto.

"Oke kuulangi, bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura?" ujar Naruto ringan.

"Haha, baik aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

'Yang penting aku masih bisa melihatnya tertawa,' batin Naruto lagi.

"Jadi? Kau dan Kakashi yang membawaku dan Sasuke kemari?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hmm," gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangimu Sakura," ucap Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto ringan.

"Dari kemarin malam ia terus menerus berada disini, menjagamu dan menunggumu siuman, padahal kondisi tubuhnya belum pulih sepenuhnya," ucap Naruto lagi.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

'Begitu ya?' batin Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke dan Kakashi kini tengah latihan.

"Coba, pusatkan pikiran tuan dan jangan terbakar emosi," ucap Kakashi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memusatkan pikirannya dan mulai terlihat aliran listrik di tangannya.

"Bagus, sekarang tuan mulai bisa mengontrol emosi anda," ujar Kakashi lagi.

"Mudah," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ini baru permulaan, setelah tuan berhasil menjalani latihan ini ada hal besar yang harus kau lakukan!" ucap Kakashi yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Hn? Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah aku berhasil?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Kakashi.

"Langkah pertama anda adalah mencari pedang kusanagi di jurang kematian!" ucap Kakashi tegas.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Huwaaa bagaimana readers?

Semakin anehkah cerita ini?

Sampaikan kritik, saran kalian di review y..

Okay mau bales review dulu...

To:Kirara Yukansa

Makasih udah review nd baca fict aku..

Udah bisa dibaca kan Saku-nya masih hidup..

Gomen update-nya telat..

Nie sudah aku update review lg y..

To:Kazuma big tomat

Makasih kazuma-chan udah mau review nd baca fict aku..

Tenang aja chap ini udah aku bikin panjang kok..

Gomen updatenya telat..

Review lg y...^_^

To:4ntk4-ch4n

Makasih udah mau review nd baca fict aku anka-chan..

Gomen updatenya telat maklum aku banyak bgt tugas skul..

Review lg y..

To:Fidy Discrimination

Makasih Nee-chan udah mau baca nd review fict aku..

Gomen updatenya telat..

Review lg y..

To:Hikari Shinju

Hikari-chan*boleh manggil getho?* tenang aja romancenya bakalan aku hadirkan d chap2 akhir tp ini juga udah aku kasih romance..

Bagaimana sudah terasa romancenya?

Gomen updatenya telat..

Makasih udah mau review..

Review lg y..

To:Thia2rh

Gpp kok..

Makasih udah mau baca nd review fict aku...

Chap kali ini sudah aku panjangkan..

Gomen update-nya ngaret...

Review lg y...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

selesai juga membalas para reviewers baik yg login maupun yg tidak login..

mungkin chap selanjutnya akan aku teruskan kalau ada yg mau review fict ini...

paling telat seminggu deh aku updatenya..

makasih y udah mau baca or baca nd review fict aku...

tunggu kelanjutannya y..

JAAA...^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER ****4**

**Title :**** Dimension.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, GJ****….**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance and Fantasy, slight Tragedy****.**

**P****airing :**** SasuSaku****.**

**

* * *

**

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Holaaa…_

_Gomennasai update telat__ banget__ udah gitu ceritanya pendek lagi…*bungkuk-bungkuk*_

_Habisnya dari kemaren tugas sekolah numpuk terus, belum lagi dua minggu lagi ada UTS._

_Terus lagi buntu ide nih bingung mau nerusin gimana lageee..._

_Makanya jadilah chapter pendek yg aneh ini..._

_Karena aku gak pandai dalam menggambarkan action scene tolong diminta sarannya y buat chap akhir nanti pas scene Sasu-kun melawan Orochimaru*puppy eyes*..._

_Oh iy fict aku yg You and My First love aku delete soalnya takut gk bisa dilanjutin gomennasai*bungkuk2* bagi yang udah nungguin updatenya!..._

_Ini akan menjadi 2 chapter akhir...*hikshiks*_

_Dengan kata lain chap depan adalah last chapter.._

_Oh iya karena habis ini aku akan hiatus selama 3 minggu ke depan*gara2 UTS* , maka fict ini paling lambat aku update 3 minggu ke depan.._

_Dua kata untuk mengawali bacaan readers semua.._

_Happy reading..^o^_

_

* * *

_

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Langkah pertama anda adalah mencari pedang kusanagi di jurang kematian!" ucap Kakashi tegas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 4**

"Tapi, sebelum itu anda harus melewati beberapa rintangan," ucap Kakashi.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Satu-satunya jalan menuju dasar jurang kematian adalah anda harus melewati hutan kegelapan dan anda harus menemukan gua tersembunyi di puncak gunung Konoha ," ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Gua itu adalah sebuah gua yang hanya akan terlihat jika purnama bersinar, dan ujung lain dari gua itu terhubung langsung dengan dasar jurang kematian," ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Baik, ayo kita mulai latihannya lagi," ajak Kakashi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Senja telah kembali ke peraduannya, menyisakan semburat rona kemerahan di ufuk barat. Sinar mentari telah sepenuhnya redup. Digantikan dengan terangnya sinar rembulan. Angin musim gugur berhembus kencang, membuat bulu kuduk bergidik kedinginan. Helai-helai daun berwarna kecokelatan bertebaran dimana-mana. Hutan yang semula tampak bak batu zamrud hijau, kini hanya warna kuning kecokelatan yang terlihat. Pohon-pohon mulai menggugurkan daunnya, menjadikan mereka tampak seperti batang mati.

Sakura memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya sebari masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Angin berhembus memainkan lembut rambut merah muda sepinggangnya. Lukanya memang sudah sembuh, namun terkadang, sakit masih terasa di bagian tubuh sebelah kanannya. Sehingga ia diwajibkan Tsunade untuk beristirahat selama beberapa hari ke depan. Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada sosok yang masuk ke kamarnya, sesosok pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru saphire. Pria itu Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura?" tanya Naruto ramah sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Ya, sudah lebih baik, tapi Bibi Tsunade sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkanku, aku sampai tidak boleh beranjak se centi pun dari tempat tidur ini, " ucap Sakura.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, maklumi sajalah Bibi Tsunade kan pengasuhmu dari kecil, sehingga dia menganggapmu sebagai anaknya sendiri," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hm," gumam Sakura.

"Tapi aku bosan disini terus, maukah kau mengantarku berjalan-jalan keluar rumah ini, sebentar saja ya?" ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Tapi kan Bibi Tsunade melarangmu keluar kamar Sakura," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Sudahlah Naruto aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula sepertinya bintang dan bulan sabit itu terlihat sangat indah dilapisi kelamnya langit malam," ucap Sakura sambil masih memandangi langit.

"Baiklah, ayo!" ucap Naruto sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa sendiri Naruto," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kedua insan lawan jenis itu pun beranjak menuju halaman belakang rumah besar.

"Sepertinya latihan cukup sampai disini tuan," ucap Kakashi.

"Hn, bagaimana kemampuanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kurasa anda sudah bisa menguasai hampir seluruh jurus yang dulu dikuasai oleh Pangeran Langit," ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Musim dingin tinggal beberapa hari lagi, kurasa tuan harus segera pergi mencari pedang kusanagi itu, karena sekitar besok atau lusa adalah bulan purnama dan itu adalah satu-satunya saat dimana gua itu terlihat," ucap Kakashi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Kita tidak mungkin menunggu purnama berikutnya, karena beberapa hari lagi musim dingin akan tiba dan pada hari pertama musim dingin sang penguasa kegelapan akan bangkit, oleh karena itu anda harus membunuh Orochimaru sebelum musim dingin tiba, jika tuan gagal maka dunia akan hancur," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, kurasa besok atau lusa aku akan mencari pedang kusanagi itu," ujar Sasuke mantap.

"Kalau begitu, saran saya anda terus saja berjalan ke arah utara hutan kegelapan," ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi menuju satu tempat, Sakura. Dengan langkah tegapnya ia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah besar yang tampak tua itu. Setelah berjalan tak sampai 5 menit, ia telah berada di depan kamar Sakura. Diketuknya berulang kali pintu kayu yang menjadi pembatas kamar itu.

'Tok-tok-tok.'

Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kayu yang memang tidak dikunci itu.

'Kriet.'

Kini ia melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar kosong itu, dilihatnya tak ada seorangpun di kamar itu. Ia lantas berlari ke luar kamar itu.

Ia mengitari seluruh rumah hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari sedang duduk membelakangi dirinya di rerumputan kecokelatan sambil memandangi rembulan di halaman belakang. Dengan seorang pria berambut pirang yang duduk dismpingnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan suara berat khasnya.

Sang gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang pemilik mata onyx yang menggumamkan namanya itu.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura serius, lalu ia manatap Naruto tajam. Sakura mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke.

"Naruto, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Sakura sambil balik memandang Naruto.

"Hm, Baiklah," gumam Naruto sambil meninggalkan kedua insan itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn? Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mendengus kecil mendengarnya. Beberapa lama kedua insan itu menyesak dalam kesunyian, Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Hn, Sakura," ujar Sasuke sambil memandang wajah Sakura yang tengah memandangi rembulan.

"Ya? ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn-," gumam Sasuke.

"Ya ada apa Sasuke katakan saja," ujar Sakura lagi.

"Sebenarnya, apa arti kehadiranku dalam hidupmu saat ini?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Hmm, sebentar," ucap Sakura sambil berpikir.

"Mungkin kau ini adalah lelaki yang diciptakan tuhan khusus untukku," ucap Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura lembut.

"Khusus untuk menemaniku ditengah penderitaanku saat ini, khusus untuk membuatku tersenyum lagi, khusus untuk-," ucap Sakura tak terselesaikan.

"Mengisi hatimu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya kau belum mampu melupakan dia? Kumohon tatap aku sebagai Sasuke bukan sebagai pangeran lagit, " ucap Sasuke sambil memegangi kedua bahu Sakura memaksa mata emerald Sakura menjelajahi kesungguhan perkataannya di mata onyx hitamnya.

Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Batinnya bergejolak hebat mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Apalagi tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, membuatnya semakin tegang. Malam semakin menjadi-jadi, dengan sinar rembulan yang semakin terang.

"Kurasa sudah malam, aku harus kembali ke kamarku," ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada di kedua bahunya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di tengah kekecewaannya. Dengan mata onyxnya yang masih memandangi punggung Sakura yang kelamaan mengecil.

"Kau tidak bisa memilihku kan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar.

Mentari kembali menunjukkan cahayanya. Burung-burung menyandungkan nyanyian merdu. Kini seorang lelaki berambut biru raven tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar dengan sebuah tas ransel kecil berada di punggungnya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rumah itu dan menuju ke bawah bukit.

"Akan segera kuselesaikan semua ini Sakura, Ibu, Ayah, Kakak, bersabarlah," gumam Sasuke sambil siluetnya benar-benar hilang ditelan hutan.

Sementara itu, di dalam rumah besar yang tadi ditinggalkan Sasuke.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah terbangun dan mendapati Sasuke tidak berada di kamarnya.

"Sasuke sepertinya pergi pagi-pagi sekali," ujar Naruto sambil mempersiapkan ranselnya.

"Mungkin untuk mencari pedang kusanagi itu," ujar Naruto lagi.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil membelalakkan mata emeraldnya.

"Tapi, kenapa ia tidak mau mengajakku?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena lukamu yang belum sembuh benar," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Aku harus menyusulnya sekarang," ucap Sakura sambil berdiri.

"Jangan, Sakura lukamu masih belum sembuh lebih baik aku dan Kakashi yang menyusulnya," ucap Naruto sambil mencegah Sakura berdiri.

Sakura berdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah, tolong bantu Sasuke, Naruto," ujar Sakura berat sambil kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Hm," gumam Naruto sambil menggendong tas ranselnya.

Naruto lalu beranjak dari kamar Sakura dan pergi mencari Sasuke. Lalu masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya bermata madu.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda tuan putri?" tanya Tsunade sambil meletakkan secangkir teh herbal di meja.

"Hm, sudah agak baik," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Saya akan ke hutan untuk mencari tumbuhan obat, apakah tuan putri keberatan jika ditinggal sendirian disini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Silahkan Bibi Tsunade, aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian disini," ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu," ujar Tsunade sambil berjalan keluar kamar Sakura.

"Hm, hati-hati Bi," ucap Sakura lemah.

Setelah Tsunade benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya, Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku harus mencari Sasuke," gumam Sakura.

Sementara itu di kastil milik Orochimaru.

Terlihat dua orang pria. Pria yang satu tengah mendudukki sebuah kursi yang megah, sementara pria yang satu lagi berdiri di hadapan pria yang tengah duduk di depan kursi megah itu. Salah satu dari pria itu lalu membuka suaranya.

"Lusa bulan purnama, mungkin saja sekarang reinkarnasi Pangeran Langit itu sedang mencari pedang kusanagi di dasar jurang kematian," ucap seseorang berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Lalu apa yang bisa hamba lakukan Kaisar Orochimaru?" tanya seorang pria berkacamata.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja disini Kabuto, biar aku sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku sudah punya rencana briliant," ujar Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

"Tolong bawakan aku tubuh milik 'dia'," ujar Orochimaru lagi.

"Baiklah," gumam Kabuto mengerti.

Meskipun mentari bersinar terang di angkasa, namun di dalam hutan kegelapan sama sekali tidak tertembus cahaya. Mungkin karena pohon-pohonnya yang harus disebut pohon raksasa, karena tingginya hampir 100 kali lipat tinggi tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya tempat ini memang pantas disebut hutan kegelapan," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menjelajahi hutan itu.

Sasuke terus menerus berjalan, peluh membasahi tubuhnya namun tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus berjalan. Sesekali akar-akar pohon yang besar itu seakan menarik kakinya, namun dengan sekali tebasan akar itu melepaskan ikatannya.

"Pohon-pohon disini seperti hidup," ucap Sasuke lagi.

Tak terlihat seekor hewanpun di hutan ini. Membuat keadaan hutan ini agak sunyi, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat sunyi.

"Kemana aku harus mencari gua itu," gumam Sasuke bingung.

"Arah utara," ucap Sasuke.

Ia kemudian berlari menyusuri hutan itu.

Sementara itu Kakashi dan Naruto yang tengah mencari Sasuke.

"Kakashi, kau tahu dimana letak gua itu?" tanya Naruto sambil masih berlari kencang.

"Aku juga kurang tahu, tapi menurutku kita terus saja ke arah utara," ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto.

Mereka berdua terus menerus mencari.

Sementara itu Sakura.

"Sasuke, dimana kau?" gumam Sakura sambil berlari menyusuri hutan.

Ia terus menerus berlari, tidak peduli akan bagian tubuh sebelah kanannya yang masih terasa sakit, tidak peduli akan gesekan tajam ranting-ranting, tak peduli dengan gelapnya hutan yang menurut sebagian gadis terkesan menyeramkan.

"Kemana aku harus mencari?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Utara, benar waktu itu Panglima Kakashi pernah mengatakan padaku kalau gua yang menuju dasar jurang kematian itu berada di arah utara," ucapnya sambil masih berlari.

"Baiklah, Sasuke tunggu aku," ucap Sakura mantap sambil berlari ke arah utara.

Matahari semakin meredup, kini cahayanya benar-benar hilang. Membuat keadaan hutan makin gelap. Purnama terlihat indah di langit, namun keempat orang yang berada di dalam hutan sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Bahkan mungkin mereka pikir malam belum datang.

Sasuke masih terus berlari cepat, sesekali ia harus mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk sekedar melepaskan akar pohon yang membelit kakinya ataupun untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari pasir hisap yang sama sekali tidak terlihat. Cahaya terang semakin terlihat di depan matanya. Ia terus berjalan ke arah utara, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah gua yang tengah bersinar terang memantulkan cahaya rembulan.

"Itu dia guanya," ucap Sasuke senang.

Ia lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati gua yang bersinar terang itu. Namun tiba-tiba..

'Duarr.'

Terdengar suara ledakan dari atas gua yang membuat batu-batu besar menghalangi pintu masuk gua itu. Sasuke lantas menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke atas gua. Mata onyxnya melebar.

"Kau," ucap Sasuke tajam.

Sementara Sakura.

"Suara apa itu? Sepertinya berasal dari sana," ucap Sakura sambil berlari ke arah datangnya suara itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama, hanya dalam beberapa menit sampai ke sumber suara itu. Setibanya disana, ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dengan badan yang bergetar sambil memandang ke arah atas gua.

Sementara Sasuke.

Sakura berlari ke arahnya namun Sasuke tak mengindahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

Sasuke masih membelalakkan matanya. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sedang dilihat Sasuke. Seorang lelaki berdiri tegap dengan pakaian ala kerajaan, mata onyx hitam yang tampak redup dan juga rambut ravennya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan. Pria itu tampak sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Sakura bergetar hebat, bibirnya perlahan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Pa-Pangeran La-langit," ujar Sakura terbata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Huwa bagaimana menurut readers?

Makin aneh bin abal aja y ceritanya..

Kayaknya fict ini masuk ke fict fantasy deh makanya genrenya aku ganti..

Oke mau bales review baik yg login maupun yg gk login dulu..

To : Thia 2rh.

Sudah aku update nih..

Gomen ngaret banget..

Arigatou udah mau review nd baca fict ini..

Mind to review again?

To : Hikari Shinju

Arigatou sudah mau baca nd review…

Sudah aku update nih, semoga tidak mengecewakan y…

Gomen ngaret banget…

Mind to review again?

To : Fidy Discrimination

Hola Nee-chan*lambai2*

Atau akan aku update 2 minggu lagi setelah UTS..

Arigatou udah mau review nd baca fict ini..

Gomen update telat…

Mind to review again?

Bales review Nee-chan yg buat Kyuubi, My Lovely Cat.

Tenang aja fict NaruSaku aku msih ada kelanjutannya kok..

Insya Allah kalo sempet beberapa hari lagi aku update sebelum aku hiatus..

Tunggu aja y…

To : 4ntk4-ch4n

Holaaa Anka -chan...

Gomen update telat...

Aku laage banyak banget tugas skul nih..

Arigatou telah membaca nd mereview fict aku...

Mind to review again?

To : Namichan

Gomen update ngaret banget..

Abisnya aku lagi banyak tugas menjelang UTS..

Arigatou telah membaca fict ini juga atas reviewnya, sudah aku update bagaimana ceritanya?

Mind to review again?

o-o-o-o

selesai juga chapter ini..

chapter selanjutnya karena aku akan hiatus selama 2 mingguan akan aku update paling lambat 2 minggu kedepan..

Arigatou buat yg udah baca, review, fave, alert dsb...

Doain aku y semoga UTSnya bisa aku jalani dengan baik..*ngarep siapa juga yg mau doain*

Sampai jumpa di chap depan ..

JAAA,,,:D


End file.
